


Three words or less

by LadyAhiru



Series: Less than three <3 [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slah, Romance, Softness, implied soulmates, un-betad we die like my dignity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: ". ......You must have some review for me. Three words or less.”"Are you single?"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Less than three <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705393
Comments: 28
Kudos: 431





	Three words or less

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Три слова или меньше](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983856) by [zaichatina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaichatina/pseuds/zaichatina)



> Twitter Prompt that was supposed to be funny but turned out romantic and soft and like a Soulmate AU in my head.

”I love the way you just sit in the corner and brood.” The young bard smiled, letting himself strut over to the brooding man in the corner with a confident swagger. “I´m here to drink alone.” The bard smiled even brighter and leaned forward ignoring the rude statement. “Good. Yeah, good. No one else hesitated to comment on the quality of my performance, except… for you. Come on. You don’t want to keep a man with… bread in his pants waiting. You must have some review for me. Three words or less.”

Geralts face didn’t show any emotions but he let his gaze draw over the young man in front of him. The singer was so young and vibrant and full of life and energy and something about him made his heart sing. He had been on the path alone for almost a century and lately he had been feeling tired. Tired of it all, tired of the deep loneliness inside of him. For once in his life he wanted to be selfish, he wanted companionship that lasted longer than the hours he paid for, wanted someone by his side he could trust and even love.

Geralt forces his face into a smile, an odd motion that would probably take him years of practice to appear natural and locked his eyes with the blue ones of the young man. “Are you single?” he asked and watched in wonder as the young man shrieked instead of replying and fell down his chair, in a weird angle, twisting his ankle in the process. Bread spilt out of the bard’s pants and Geralt had to suppress a laugh. He crouched down beside the young man and carefully examined his rapidly swelling ankle. “Ah, you need a healer.” “Jaskier,” the man said, his face twisted in pain and Geralt nodded. “Well Jaskier, I am Geralt of Rivia.”

The Witcher got up and swooped his arms under the lean bard and picked him up like he weighs nothing. Jaskiers face is covered in a faint blush and he tried hard to hide his embarrassed face in Geralts chest. “You are adorable little songbird.” The Witcher crooned at him and Jaskier looked up in wonder. Usually people found him annoying or a nuisance and not adorable. He felt like he was drowning in Geralts amber eyes but he could not seem to find the energy to look away.

The young bard enjoyed the feeling of the strong arms around him. Logically he knew he should be scared of the Witcher but all he felt was save and cared for, a feeling he never wanted to miss ever again. While Geralt carried him through the small town of Posada to the small hut of the healer who lived on the outskirts he happily bubbled about his life story. He told him about his childhood in Lettenhove, his studies in Oxenfurt and how all he ever wanted to be was a travelling minstrel, writing songs and epics about unconventional heroes.

Geralt found himself slowing down, he didn’t want to lose the feeling of holding the young man in his arms. He listened to the happy babbling and found himself drawn to the bard even more. He seemed to be happy and content and not at all scared of him. Jaskier had his arms wrapped around his neck to hold onto him, his long fingers sometimes brushing against his neck and hair, almost as if by accident.

“Uhm Geralt? Are you listening?” The Witcher looked up and met Jaskier smiling face. Something deep inside him suddenly felt warm, as the bards' smile resembled liquid sunshine. “Hm?” “I said, it is nice that you carried me all the way here, A man could certainly get used to it you know, but I don’t exactly have enough coin to pay for the healer.” Grunting Geralt pushed the door to the small cottage open, a bell ringing slightly above it and a friendly female voice shouting from another room “Be right with you. Just take a seat.”

The Witcher sat himself down onto a chair, keeping Jaskier secured onto his lap while looking at him. “Geralt? A response would be nice. Three words or less dear Witcher.” Geralt could feel the corner of his mouth twitch into a small grin. “I will pay.” He said since it was his fault anyway that the bard had hurt himself.

Before Jaskier could protest the healer, a robust-looking woman in her late 50s came into the room. She smiled and kneeled down in front of them. “Now what seems to be the problem dearie?” “My ankle,” Jaskier said and pushed his foot into her direction. While she examined his swollen foot he rested his head against the nook of Geralts neck, his arms still firmly wrapped around the Witchers shoulders. Geralt pushed his nose against the young man’s hair and took a deep breath in. He could smell Parchment and Buttercups and Sunshine. There was a slight underlying bitterness from the pain the young man must feel but no fear.

His fingers tightened against the bards' frame and he knew that he would do anything in his power to keep his new friend close. The Healer continued by rubbing a magical healing salve into Jaskiers ankle who sighed when his pain vanished and he could properly use his foot again.

He slipped his boot back on and awkwardly stood from Geralts lap, already missing the contact and pushing a hand through his own hair. Geralt paid the Healer and followed Jaskier outside the house to walk him back to the tavern, where he had left Roach.

“So….” Jaskier shuffled from one foot to the other. He followed behind Geralt who was walking at an almost horrible slow pace. He didn’t want his new companion to leave again. They walked back in silence and Geralt felt himself wonder what he could say to keep the bard with him when Jaskier suddenly gripped his wrist. “So, I owe you! I mean you didn’t have to carry me all the way here, even though it was very nice it must have been an inconvenience to you. I mean you are a Witcher you got better things to do than carry clumsy bards around yeah? Anyway, I also owe you the money from the Healer, plus the tip you gave her. Oh please no need to raise your eyebrow like that, I saw that you tipped her.” He drew in another big gulp of air before his rant continued.

“Also, I realised I never answered your question! I am indeed very, very single and, if I may be so bold, very interested.” He winked at Geralt with a big bright smile and continued. “So I would say it is best if I just accompany you on your travels from now on! I will sing your songs and praises and share my coin with you until my debt is repaid. I might need some time since I am sure I will get hurt more and will need constant saving.” He stopped in front of the Inn, where Geralt moved to pet Roaches neck, silently smiling to himself.

“So, what say you Geralt? Three words or less.”

And Geralt just nodded, waved to the inn and said. “Get your stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Toss a Comment to your Writer!  
> Find me on Tumblr/Twitter @ladyahiru

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[POD FIC] Three Words or less](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666713) by [LadyAhiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru)




End file.
